It's Only Dust
by Sunset Tower
Summary: This boy is no longer the boy that Tyki Mikk knew. Dub-con, asphyxiation, mind play. Spoilers up till Chapter 199, which includes the 14th's name.


**Title:** It's Only Dust  
**Fandom: **D. Gray-man**  
********Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Allen Walker (in a sense)/Tyki Mikk  
**Rating:** R/M  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Spoilers up till Chapter 199. Dub-con, asphyxiation, mind play.  
**Word Count:** 2,191 Words  
**Notes: **Written for DGM Fuh Q.

* * *

There was something unbearably intoxicating about a person who had snapped and flown off the hinges.

Tyki loved seeing that wild fury, the pure unthinking mode one fell into. It made him feel almost the saner of the two.

He quite enjoyed it when Yeegar fought despite knowing that death is waiting to collect him by his unkempt hair. He thought it quite funny that Daisya was taking him so seriously and desperately as he toyed and twirled and eventually got tired of the kill. He liked how the Bookman Junior couldn't collect his cool when Tyki prodded and curled his lips just so. They let him feel like he was in control, more than anyone else, his emotions and actions and laughter all thought out just so.

He absolutely hated it when _he_ lost complete control and descended into the being they called Joyed. Joyed had no finesse at all – at least, that's what the Earl said. He couldn't imagine anything intoxicating about him, then. Choking people to death really wasn't his flair, ripping their hearts out and collecting them as a trophy was more his thing.

It was all very strange, this double standard of his. It made the situation he was in something he both hated and loved.

Allen Walker hummed, walking around the room, making no sound on the plush carpet. His eyes were unfocused, flickering in and out as the candles near the windows did. There was a tune to the humming that Tyki strained to hear. No words, sixteen beats, over and over again. He seemed unusually comfortable in Tyki's room, rubbing at the window pane with the tip of a finger, pulling the drawers from the table in and out without examining its contents.

He turned from the window and eyed Tyki in surprise, as though seeing him in the room for the first time. The tune took on a different register and moved one octave higher. The stare went on for a beat, two, then the head of white turned in the other direction, apparently having lost interest in Tyki's unmoving state.

Tyki was rather sure binding people down was his job, not the Exorcist's (_once Noah, his mind whispered_). Yet Allen had managed to keep him fixed on the bed and against the headboard. He hadn't even used Crowned Clown yet. Tyki wasn't uncomfortable, not exactly. He could sit up and see what Allen was doing – he just couldn't move.

Allen headed to the cluster of candles near the door. As he did, Tyki heard, for the first time, a faint whisper of words.

_I thought I met a little man_

_Well-pressed suit and jolly laugh_

_His top hat donned his gloves whisked on_

_But when I turned it's only dust _

He stopped by the candles and said, conversationally, "Hello, Tyki Mikk."

Tyki didn't respond, he only kept a wary eye on the boy.

Allen continued as though the silence didn't affect him. "I thought I wouldn't see you till we fight again, somewhere on some search for Innocence. Someone else had other plans, I'm afraid."

He almost sounded truly apologetic. His eyes had even lowered to study the ground, the picture of a sheepish schoolboy. Tyki found he still couldn't compel himself to move or talk. The black dress shirt he had on, comfortable in the dining room, stuck to him in the room with closed doors and closed windows. He could see the force with which the wind whipped the tree branches to the window – but inside the room it was a stifling den, his captor overwhelming him with his presence.

Allen looked up, the sudden, sharp movement making Tyki flinch. He narrowed his eyes, then slowly, carefully, he moved to the bed, taking deliberate steps. Tyki felt himself hold his breath for a while as the air around the boy changed from mild curiosity to something far more tense and unreadable. He stopped a meter away from where Tyki sat, cocking his head to the side. When he spoke his voice had deepened and it sounded almost benevolent.

"You used to be freer."

The words and the small, dark smile washed over him and Tyki's breath hitched. The boy's movements became sinuous, he slinked closer to the bed, bare feet gliding smoothly. Tyki felt his mind haze over, something hissing,

"And you used to be kinder."

The words slipped out. Tyki was hearing them from miles away, his mouth moving without his knowledge.

Allen's lips curled and he tossed his head, white hair catching the faint light cast by the candles. The action bared his neck for Tyki to see. The curl softened into a wide smile as the voice said, with fond remembrance, "So you do remember the old days."

His eyes were unbearably kind and patronizing as he started to circle the bed. "Oh, don't ask how or why, it'll take forever to explain." When he waved his hand he had the air of a professor explaining something simple to a loved student. "We both knew it was a matter of time before" – he stopped, looking into the distance, eyes lost and dark – "well." He smiled at Tyki again, back on the side of the bed closest to him.

Tyki felt himself speaking now, his mind returned to him. "I am not – "

Allen's eyes crinkled. "You aren't?"

He lifted his hand, stroking a finger down Tyki's cheek. The light touch made Tyki shiver and twitch, uncomfortable. He schooled his features as best as he could.

Seeing the reaction, Allen laughed with pure amusement at Tyki's discomfort. His voice lowered to a coo when he spoke again.

"Poor thing…we'll get your memory working again soon, won't we?"

Tyki could only move his neck. As he tilted his head up to look at Allen he couldn't find a trace of the cheating boy in those eyes anymore. Allen grinned, bearing down slowly, whispering, "It starts, as it usually always does, with a kiss, my dear."

Kissing someone was very different from being kissed. Tyki had touched his lips briefly to ladies of high standing, feeling them go weak in his arms. He was master of his body and their hearts.

His neck now strained as Allen pressed and lazily traced his tongue inside, taking an obscene pleasure in prodding and toying with Tyki's tongue. Tyki tried to recoil even as his brain and heart raced faster. Allen made a dissatisfied sound and pulled away, frowning down at him.

"Why are you – "

"How did you get out of there, boy?"

Allen paused, startled by the sudden, unrelated question. His eyes clouded over. His grip was slackening on Tyki's chin.

"Does it matter? I am, I – "

There was a hesitation again before he whispered, confused, "Link was in the room, he was writing a report…"

Tyki became aware of the sudden lack of anything holding him to the bed. He moved an arm, curled it around Allen's waist, guided him to sit on the bed. Allen followed the guidance with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Yes…then he had to report to Central, so there were two guards watching me. I. They were, you – why am I here, Tyki?"

He sounded so genuinely confused Tyki didn't know how to answer him. Tyki licked his lips, keenly aware of how it was a gesture unlike him. He opened his mouth then closed it.

"I was – " Allen broke off, standing up, moving slowly to where Tyki was sitting. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Tyki's again, but not any further. Tyki broke the touch. "We were – "

Tyki wanted to say something reassuring, but his grasp on the situation was so fragile he couldn't manage a thing before a force slammed him back against the headboard again and Allen climbed onto the bed, straddling him. His left hand went up to scratch against Tyki's neck and there was a low growl in his throat.

"Tricky, isn't it?" He rasped, moving closer to plant a kiss on the sensitive junction of neck and shoulder. Tyki felt his shirt being removed, one plucked button at a time. "Tricky, to regain control, easier to just let yourself loose, snap, isn't it?"

He pulled back and grinned, feral. "Isn't it, Joyed?"

The shirt was pulled at, peeled off his back where sweat had been gathering. It was thrown carelessly onto the ground, Allen working at running a hand down Tyki's chest and twisting at his nipples. Tyki cursed at the sharp sensation, then once more at the way his body shuddered and reacted. His partner noticed too, seated as he was so near to him.

Allen laughed again, more a breathless chuckle this time, still with the same amusement at the discomfort and unwilling arousal tracing itself on Tyki's face. He leaned close, nose bumping against his cheek on his path to the earlobe. At the same moment he breathed into Tyki's ear the hands undid the belt, pulling it out of the loops and throwing it to land on the floor without a sound.

"I can see you thinking," he sang into Tyki's ear. "You don't know why you can't move, you want your control back."

Tyki managed a grunt of agreement at that before he started ceasing to think. There was something thoroughly distracting about the boy undoing his own shirt while still so close to Tyki. The skin of his rough left hand scratched against Tyki's skin, making him groan and shudder again.

Allen hummed and traced a hand down his own chest, stroking absently. "How does the song go again…ah, yes. We loved this – we still love this, I should think." His voice softened and crooned.

_She said her home was far away_

_Too long, too lost, the road too dark_

_Won't you let me come to stay_

_Her eyes were naught, her smile too wide_

"Do you remember? Do you" – the left hand dipped below the opened trousers and gripped, making Tyki buck – "remember anything at all?"

Tyki gasped and choked, feeling a new force against his neck, pressing uncomfortably. The right hand rose to comb through his hair roughly, pulling at the curls and drawing his head down in the process.

"Silly boy," Allen said, with fondness. "I control music, people through that, don't you remember? I don't have to play it, it's all in my head…it's all in yours, too, if only you remember." He had a forlorn look as he stroked and gripped and pressed, pressing the sensation of rough skin onto Tyki.

Tyki couldn't breathe, couldn't speak – his blood was thrumming, it seemed to flow every which way at once. Where Allen was stroking firmly now, the sharp, precise pain where he was nipped on the neck, his heady, muddled head from the lack of air – he couldn't manage a groan, to let anything out.

He heard full-throated, delighted laughter. And words making their way, faint, into his consciousness. "Look at you – you know me. Your body knows me. Just let go, you know you want to."

Tyki struggled to keep his eyes open. Gray eyes, darkened and narrowed, looked straight at him and crinkled even further when Allen noticed Tyki's attention. He fairly purred, leaning forward to press his lips to Tyki, restricting his air flow even more.

The pace of the stroking quickened as Allen abandoned words and focused on stealing every bit of control Tyki owned. The room was spinning, getting darker even as the candles flickered in and out of focus, and Tyki felt something choke inside as the sensations overwhelmed him.

Then the force on his neck was released and the tip of his cock was pinched, just lightly and teasingly, and he howled and tensed and shuddered all at once. Spasms shook him and he was barely aware of chuckles ringing in the room and dark, gray eyes still studying him. Barely aware, too, of words plying into his consciousness, "Surely you remember, oh my sweet boy, my loved one – "

Tyki was slithering onto the bed as the minutes passed, as he stabilized his breathing, the controls moving him carefully down till he could lie down, the boy settling comfortably against him. He was still laughing, the voice deep and dark and reminding Tyki, through the haze, that he couldn't sleep and forget just yet.

"What – "

He grimaced. The sound that came out of him was hoarse and cracked. He swallowed, tried to regain control.

"I need – what is your name?"

He had whispered it into the thick, heavy air of the room, barely heard through the harsh sound of his heart beating. The chuckles died down as Allen hummed and thought. He glanced up, smile lazy and a disapproving light in his eyes.

"You still don't know? Hmm. We have more to do, then."

He sat up, grinning down at Tyki for a long while, eyes darkened and startling against the pale skin. When he finally spoke his voice was silkier than Tyki could remember, saying, with a sing-song lilt,

"Hello, my name is Nea. It is very nice to meet you, Joyed."


End file.
